Epoxy resins are used as adhesives, coatings, and molding compounds in the manufacture of articles that undergo thermal cycling either during fabrication or operation.
Two common curing agents for epoxy resins are aromatic amines or phenols. Aromatic amine curing agents give higher cross-link density, and consequently higher Tg values than phenol curing agents. It would be desirable to have a curing agent for epoxy resins that give a balance of properties to the cured epoxy.